


The Try Guys Try Skydiving

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: “Guys! Help! My parachute isn’t working!” The guys took a second to process before they all started panicking.It was all like a nightmare come to life, he was going to die. Eugene was going to die.





	

“Okay! Today on this Try Guys episode, we’ll be jumping out of airplanes, and hoping we don’t go splat.” Keith said, his smile so wide that it was unmistakable that he was enthusiastic about this idea.

Ned was also pretty hyped to go skydiving, he’s always been an extreme sports kind of guy. Fuck, even Zach seemed pretty calm about the whole situation. Apparently, he’s done this before, for his birthday, or something.

Eugene, surprisingly, is the one that absolutely hates the idea, and would rather eat edible lube off of Zach’s chest for the rest of his life. Eugene did not like heights and falling to be in the same sentence, he didn’t mind heights, but being so high and relying on a man-made object to save you is terrifying.

“Eugene is a little scared but I’m sure once he gets comfortable he’ll be kicking or asses because he’s a natural!” Zach was looking off camera, trying to reassure Eugene.

“This is so exciting! I feel like all we do on this show is get naked! This is a real cool change of pace. I already love this! Let’s go, baby!” Ned gave a quick fist pump.

“I mean, it won’t be too bad. We will be attached to someone who knows what they’re doing. We just get to see the view!” Keith was awful nonchalant.

“My biggest fear about this, is dying. I don’t generally trust a lot of people, much less things packed by man himself.” Eugene gave the camera a deadpan look. His friends weren’t too worried, but the more Eugene fidgeted, the more it became clear to the other three Try Guys that Eugene was genuinely distraught.  
They had never seen Eugene like this, not since the episode where he had to drive with a “killer clown”. They started to feel a little uneasy and tried desperately to reassure their friend.

“Don’t worry, Eugene, these people are professionals and I’m sure the worst thing that’ll happen is if one of us pees our pants.” Zach managed to get a laugh out of his friend and visibly managed to relax him.

The guys had coms in their ears so they could all stay in touch while falling. They jumped out of the plane once they hit altitude and Eugene felt a giant stone cold dread drop into his stomach. His eyes shut he practically shut down before the whooping and hollering voices of his friends grounded him.

Eugene opened his eyes and just tried to feel the air around him. His guide was asking him if he was doing alright. Eugene nodded before closing his eyes again and managed to enjoy the feeling of flying. He listened to his friends cursing and having a blast, this wasn’t so bad, maybe he could do it again sometime. He really was enjoying the rush he was getting, now all he had to do was wait for the command to pull the chute and he could enjoy the scenery below.

“Alright, we’re going to have to pull the chute now, remember the string we told you to pull?”  
Eugene nodded and grabbed the string. Once the guide gave the go ahead, Eugene pulled the string as hard as he could. He waited for the air to catch them but no such thing happened. He could hear the other three guys laughing and commenting on the view. They were safe and falling slowly back to the ground.

But Eugene was still zipping towards the ground at top speed.

Eugene’s guide seemed to be scrambling to get them in order, but Eugene was starting to panic and he started yelling for his friends to help him.

“Guys! Help! My parachute isn’t working!” The guys took a second to process before they all started panicking.

It was all like a nightmare come to life, he was going to die. Eugene was going to die.

The guide finally managed to grasp the emergency chute string and pulled. Almost immediately they shot up and started to slow down. Eugene felt the absolute worst headache, combined with dizziness as his heartrate slowed. He tried to respond to the concerned voices in his ear but he felt too tired, then he saw black.

He woke up in the back of an EMT and the first thing he noticed was his friends frantically asking if he was okay. He sat up and immediately all eyes were on him, he was suddenly gathered up in the arms of his worried friends. Despite hating hugs, he found himself enjoying it and feeling so secure.

“Eugene we thought you had a heart attack! I have never been more fucking scared in my life!” Keith muttered into his hair. Eugene could feel his taller friend shaking.

Ned was holding onto his hand, he and Ned were never the type to be super affectionate to each other, but Ned was not going to let go until he was sure his friend was actually okay. Tears were silently trailing down Ned’s face.

Zach was probably the worst one, he was openly sobbing and sniffling into Eugene’s shirt. It was absolutely heartbreaking for Eugene to see one of his best friends clinging to his torso as if he had actually died. Eugene felt a knot in his throat and his eyes swell with tears.

Eugene thought he was going to die, his friends thought he was going to die, it was a miracle, or just pure dumb luck, that he didn’t. He wrapped his arms against Zach and felt the other two engulf both of them in a hug.

“I don’t tell you guys much, I tell other people this, but not you guys; I love you guys, so much. You’re my best friends, and I love you guys so much.” Eugene said, thinking about how he was going to explain that he almost died to his mom without her freaking out too much.


End file.
